Facing the Big Red Machine
by Chassie66
Summary: Part 3.5:  Kayla comes face to face with Kane


**SIDE NOTE: If you haven't read any of the RAVEN IN THE HAND series, then it is pointless for you to go on. Or it may make you read them…then it's a good thing! For those of you who are fans of the stories…THANK YOU A WHOLE BIG BUNCH! And this takes place between part 4, Hotel of the Dammed, and part Five…Title Unknown at this time. **

**DISCLAIMER: We all know who owns all the characters from WWE, we all know we don't make a red cent off these stories…blah blah blah… And we all know Kayla is my character… You know, I hate writing these fucken disclaimers every time I write a story. To tell you the truth, I really don't think Vince McMahon would waste his time coming after us if we didn't use a disclaimer… But then again, what do I know? Please enjoy.**

**Facing the Big Red Machine**

**Part 3.5**

The rain pored gently from the dark heavens over the desert of Death Valley, usually this area never got much rain. In fact, it was lucky to get three inches of rain a year. But on this night, the clouds brewed over the bare landscape and over the little lush greenery of a place hidden from the real world.

The large stone church that sat in the middle of a thriving gardens and grasses that surrounded it. This was home to creatures not of this world, and hopefully to one that was, if she could face her personal demon.

She always dressed in black, for numerous reasons, loose flared dress pants, turtleneck sweater, and her long woollen coat. Her dark crimson hair was tied up in pig tails on each side of her head, flowing past her neck and just touching her shoulders. A silver pentacle hung from a silver chain rested between her breasts. Her dark brown eyes fixed at the door before her.

Her body shook with fear, anger, and anticipation, this was coming for a while. She thought that she could never do this, come face to face with her demon, the one who destroyed her family forever. She could feel the darkness that was waiting for her in the basement, he knew she would be coming.

The woman felt the loving hand placed on her shoulder, her love's voice could always ease her suffering and give her much needed courage.

"Kay, we can try this another time. You don't have to do it tonight." She felt his strong arms wrap around her waist from behind, he moved his head down and kissed the top of her head.

She moved her hand back and touched the side of his face, she loved to touch the stubble around his go-tee.

"No, I need to do it now. If I keep this in and let it fester, I don't know what I would be capable of doing if the rage took a hold of me again."

Kayla turned around and smiled a reassuring smile at her Reaper love, the Deadman bent down and kissed his witch on her sweet red lips.

"I love you…" He whispered.

"I love you too…" She kissed him back, she loved the feel of his cold lips on hers.

"I've told you all I know about him, I just hope the two of you won't come to blows."

She wrapped her arms around him and laid her head on his chest, "Mark, I understand that he's your brother, and you love him in your Reaper way. I know what that's like, I have a brother too and would protect him weather or not he was in the wrong. That's family. But if we are to take this thing we have forward, then I have to do this."

"I know…" Mark looked deeply into her eyes, "But with everything that happened at the hotel…I just hate to think what you could do to him."

"You're more worried about him than me?" She looked at him puzzled.

"Baby…" Mark tried to smile, "…your anger killed two demons…I can't do that. And that was just from seeing me kiss another female. I don't like to think what you could do to Kane if he pisses you off about this."

Kay thought for a moment, "I think that with all the psychological and physical torment they were doing to me what made me snap, Mark. I think I can keep it in…if not, at least you'll be close to stop it from getting out of hand."

"Are you sure you don't want me to go down there with you?"

"I think I'll be ok. I have to do this alone." She turned around, Mark released his hold on her, still a little wary about her facing the monster alone, "just be here when I come back up."

"You know I will." He kissed her once more, for good luck.

Kay walked to the door and took a breath as she opened it, the first step down the long dark stone stairs took a few moments. It felt like her body was fighting her to proceed down to the madness that was below.

But she forced her legs to move, then it became a little easier. She kept a slow pace as she noticed a light flickering below, beeps and was sounded like explosions would be heard as she kept going. She stopped at the base and looked inside the large room, the monster was sitting on an old ripped couch playing video games on a old model TV. There was garbage scattered all around and the room smelled a little like a cesspool.

Kayla took a few steps behind the couch, her body was trembling in the same emotions she was feeling before journeying down. She was silent for an unknown amount of time, she didn't how to disrupt him without getting him agitated. Should she walk in front of him to get his attention? Or just stay behind a safe distant away and say something?

"Just spit out what you have to say and fuck off, I'm busy." Kane said in an aggravated tone.

"Ah…" Kay didn't know what to say, she really didn't know what she could say to him.

Kane paused his game and turned around on the couch, leaning his massive arms on the head of the couch. There was a look of petty annoyance on his face.

"Here, let me help you. I hate you, you're a fucking asshole, I'm going to kill you, how could you kill my parents, I'm going to make you suffer…did I leave anything out?" He grinned.

Kay could feel the anger building inside of her soul, even now he would mock her as tried to make some type of peace with him, Kay felt she couldn't go one if she didn't get this resolved. But it wasn't going to go well. The taunt was bringing forth something strong within her, something that could be dangerous if not control.

"What the hell did I ever do to you for you to hurt me like this?" Kay shouted, she would release the anger in words and not power.

"Hurt? Kane raised up on his stretched hands on the couch, "You want to talk about hurt? Look at what you…" In the position Kane was in, he made the couch too top heavy with his large frame.

As he tried to look intimidating to the young woman, he and the couch fell over in front of Kay. At least it had broken the tension a little as Kane comically got back to his feet, he was still not too happy.

"You!" Kane stood up to his full height only a foot away from Kay's small frame, he was definitely taller than the Undertaker, and looked a lot more meaner…

"What did I do?" Kay shouted back.

"You shaking that girl thing in from of 'Taker, teasing him then blowing him off like that…all you bitches are the same..."

"That is between me and him…"

"Fuck you!" Kane shouted back, "You left him here moping around like some love sick broken hearted wreck of a Reaper! You did something to him and turned him soft! I couldn't stand to see him like that! That was the most depressing I have ever seen! You fucked his head, so I did what I did. So fuck you!"

"You killed my parents just because I left your brother for a little while?" Kay shot back, "How could you put me through so much pain just to get me to come back?"

"Pain…you want to talk about pain?" Kane was whispering now, his eyes made with his own grief, "Hey, honey…here's a fact. You were going to loose them anyways, just sooner than expected, that's the circle of life, big fucken deal, so did I, get over it! You want to talk about pain? Loose a child, then come talk to me."

Kay was frozen in astonishment as Kane moved away from her and up righted the couch, he resumed his spot in front of the TV and continued to play his game. Kay moved around the couch and sat beside him, he didn't pay any attention to her.

Even though Kayla was still angry for Kane killing her parents, it was apparent that there was much more to this than just making his brother happy again. She heard the sadness in his voice as the words played back in her mind.

"This was more about you than Mark, wasn't it Kane?" Kayla asked softly.

"Fuck off Kay…" A low warning came out of him.

"When you saw Mark depressed about me being gone, you saw yourself when Lita left you for Edge." Kayla kept her voice calm.

Kane threw the controller across the room, it shattered into tiny fragments as the monster stood up again to his full height and starred down at the little witch with a twisted look of rage on his face.

"DON'T EVER SAY THAT CUNT'S NAME AGAIN!" Kane shouted, but Kay sat still and starred back at him with a calm expression.

"You love her, didn't you?" She asked more as a fact than a question.

"SHUT UP!"

"You loved your baby too…"

"SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!" Kane shouted, his expression was no longer anger.

There were tears running down his broad face, his eyes were filled with such deep sorrow. Kayla had hit the mark, but she never intended to bring this issue up and bring back the pain that Kane himself refused to face.

The Big Red Machine crumbled into a shrunken and shaking form of his self, Kayla wanted to comfort him, at least now she understood more of this crazed beast. She touched his back gently, his body shook in retractions at her touch.

"Don't touch me!" She heard him shout during his sobs.

"You're right Kane, I don't know what's it like to loose a child, I pray that never happens to me. I'm so sorry it happened to you." She voice still calm, there was not much anger left inside of her at the moment.

"She played me…that cunt played me…" Kane whimpered as Kay began to rub his back in comfort, she didn't know what else to do and it always worked on her to get calmed down.

"I know…"

"I didn't lie to her, she knew the score…she played me for an idiot…I thought she loved me and wanted to try again…" Kane raised himself up and starred at Kay with his tear soaked eyes, "If you ever tell a living soul about this, I will kill you…" He gave Kay a menacing look as he raised himself and walked away from her.

She took a few steps towards the door leading to the stairs and turned back to him, he was rummaging through a cardboard box full of controllers.

He stopped and looked back at Kay, there were no more tears in his eyes, "I'm not sorry for what I did, Kay."

"I know," Kay tried to smile, "I still think you're an asshole."

"Fine by me."

"I love your brother, I hope you know that."

"Yeah, well, I've heard that one before." She heard him say as she turned around to leave, "Kay?"

She stopped and faced him again, "Yes?"

There was a cold look on his face, "You break his heart, I'll break your face."

"At least we know where we stand with each other." Kay replied as she began to walk back upstairs, eager for the loving embrace of Mark's comforting arms.

Kane pulled out another controller and spotted the little power blue fuzzy teddy bear that had fallen out of the box. His hands slowly picked it up, a tear fell from his eye as he moved back to the couch forgetting about his game. He laid on the rough couch, cradle ling the little bear as he let out the sorrow that would never leave his heart.

The end.


End file.
